Conventionally, there is known an electrostatic capacitance-type switching device, as a switching device that operates ON/OFF of a switch by a touch of a finger of a user or the like to a specific part thereof, which turns ON/OFF on the basis of change in electrostatic capacitance between a finger of a user or the like and an electrode provided on a circuit board (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-242910).
The switching device has a configuration in which a laminated body including a touch panel member that receives a touch operation of a user is laminated on a surface of a circuit board.
However, the switching device according to the aforementioned conventional technology may be strained, for example, at the time of attachment to a vehicle or by external stress such as strong pressure. In this case, an unintended minute gap may be generated between the circuit board and each of the members that constitute the laminated body, and thus, touch detection caused by a touch operation on the touch panel member may be unstable.
One aspect of the embodiment is made in view of the aforementioned, and an object thereof is to provide a switching device that can prevent touch detection caused by a touch operation to a touch panel member from being unstable.